


This Mortal Coil

by fair_veronian



Series: 'Through Nature to Eternity [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Innuendo, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fair_veronian/pseuds/fair_veronian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor discovers that family can mean many things, one of which appears to be universal though, Trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Earthly Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own it, and I've eaten the biscuits.

The Doctor had wanted to show his companions something spectacular to help soften the traumatic memories of the last day or so, he remembered showing Rose the end of the Earth and felt a pang of loss. ‘How had such a bright young girl become so…..lost?’ he wondered. He’d been so distracted by her sweet, youthful innocence, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for whatever he’d done to change her so drastically. 

“Wasn’t your fault” Jack softly spoke from behind where he stood at the console. 

“Whose was it then Jack?” he asked, “Who else could do that to her?” 

“Wasn’t done to her Doc” Jack replied kindly, "was just part of her, who she was, you just hadn’t had reason to see it before”. The Doctor huffed but didn’t want to rehash it any longer. 

“Right then you horrible lot” The Doctor turned on his heel, swiftly ending the sombre conversation, “we’ve definitely had enough of world endings I reckon, hows about world beginnings? Out there, right now, a planet is being born, one big enough lump gathers speed, more lumps get caught up, gas, dust, space mites all get squished together, couple of eons later, Pluto’s your uncle, one Mother Earth” 

Donna and Wilf, who’d been leaning against a railing wondering when they were going home both looked up, Wilf’s eyes bright with curiosity, “What, you mean The Earth, our Earth? Out there now? Well, wonders never cease, this is why you need them windows eh son?” 

The Doctor chuckled, “No need Wilf, front row seats we’ve got, the old girls in a stationary orbit on the edge of the vortex, we stay still but time keeps going, a little quicker than usual though, nobody here’s got time to wait a few billion years have they?” the Doctor shooed the group down to the doors and pulled them open dramatically. 

He was pleased with the stunned gasp from all of his passengers. “Blow me” exclaimed Wilf who stood transfixed by the glorious sight in front of him, “It’s so…., so….., so Much” was as eloquent as Donna could manage. Jack whistled, “That’s quite the view Doc, maybe a window or two wouldn’t go amiss after all”. 

The Doctor grinned widely, “just watch” he murmured, and as they stood gazing out, the scene before them began to pick up speed, suddenly huge asteroids were spinning around an ever growing mass. 

“Here, what’s that then?” Wilf piped up, “don’t look like rock to me” and he pointed towards the centre of the spinning mass. 

“Doctor?” Donna asked, “Why is there a spaceship in the middle of the earth? Were the Dinosaurs from space then? Did they bury themselves there to build a planet for themselves?” 

The Doctor was equal parts amused and concerned. “No Donna, not Dinosaurs, really, you watch way too much television, but then, s’pose it could be, all sorts out there you know? But, really, in this time frame there aren’t many options for who that could be, and most of those are nothing good.” 

The Doctor had closed the doors and made his way back to the console, his companions following him, “So what are the options then Doc?" Asked Jack, silently cursing their luck. All the Doctor had wanted was to show them something fantastic and here they were, thrown into yet another mystery. He only hoped that this one was less traumatic for them all. The Doctor had returned them to moving in real time and was scanning the ship at the centre of the Earth. 

“The Racnoss” he muttered darkly, “must have made it passed the minefields after all”. 

“What’s a Racnoss then Doctor?” Donna was now leaning against the console next to him, watching the ship on the monitor. “And what do they want at the centre of the Earth?”


	2. The Dragon and His Wrath

“I bloody, said didn’t I, Dinosaurs, just like that film? Even drilled a ruddy great hole to get out!” Donna shouted down to the Doctor from her position on the fire escape. 

“They are not Dinosaurs Donna!” The Doctor shouted back. 

“I don’t care Spaceman, just figure out how to stop the charge of the eight legged freaks and get Nerys down!” 

“On it Red” Jack shouted as he sliced through the webbing holding Donna’s best frenemy and hauled her over the railing to safety. “Hang in there Lance, getting to you next”. 

Unfortunately before he could grab a safe hold, the web holding the nefarious HR manager released him into the gaping hole beneath and a chill ran up everyone’s spine and thunderous echoes of skittering spiderlings could be heard. Donna, Jack and the bewildered Nerys all ran for the exit as the Doctor aimed his sonic at the baubles hanging around the space and they exploded to devastating effect. 

“Shift yourself Spaceman” Donna yelled “ You don’t wanna swim back to the TARDIS do ya?” The Doctor ran for the stairs as the Thames flooded in through the crumbling structure. 

“Alright sarky” He shouted back, “didn’t think you’d mind the wet t shirt look!”. 

“I usually don’t” answered Jack “ but I gotta say the Thames isn’t the sweetest smelling choice for a dip”. 

Wilf was waiting for them atop the Thames barrier, sitting on the edge and swinging his legs. “Alright now then? You made a right mess down there look” He pointed out towards the now dry river bed “ don’t envy the poor sod who has to explain that one!” he chuckled. 

“Yeah” The Doctor drew out the word and stood sheepishly looking down at the ridiculous scene. “Might be stuck here a bit while the old girl pump’s that back out”. He stood with his arms behind his back, cheeky grin in full effect as Donna and Jack groaned. 

“Ugh, I’m stinking, drenched and it’s blimmin’ freezing up here, how long d’you reckon til we can get down?” Donna whined. 

“Couple of hours I reckon” He mused, “well should be able to get to ground level in two shakes, doubt any taxis’ll pick us up in this state though” He continued, “could ask Sylvia to pick us up though, eh?” 

Donna snorted, “Yeah, fat chance Spaceman, she’ll be busy cooking enough to feed an army, it’s Christmas Eve! She probably hasn’t even heard ‘bout this yet, she’ll be prancing round listening to Cliff Richard and getting slowly sloshed on Mulled wine!” 

Wilf laughed, “Yeah, remember last year when you’re Dad had to collect her from Suzette’s? She’d only gone round to borrow a bit of Brandy for the pudding, got a call two hours later saying she’d fallen asleep on their sofa singing carols!”. 

Jack giggled, “Can’t imagine Sylvia drunk, might have to pop in to see that” 

“Well of course lad, she’ll have made enough for you two ‘n all, she’s a bit prickly most of the time but she loves Christmas does my Sylvie, softens her right up it does”. 

“Yeah, ‘n Dad’ll love having the chance to tell all his bad jokes to fresh victims” Donna added. 

“Weelll” the Doctor hedged. 

“Sure thing Red”, Jack butted in, “nothing like a mother’s cooking at Christmas. Does she do those little sausages in bacon? Gotta love those.” 

“Pigs in blankets, yeah she does ‘em, she gets ‘em already made up from the butcher though so don’t let her go telling you it was all her own doin’ yeah?" Donna warned. 

“Well that’s settled then” Wilf slapped his hands together as he spoke “What about you Nerys love? Don’t s’pose you’ve got anything planned now have you sweetheart? There’s plenty of room for you, don’t worry ‘bout that”. “

Yeah, thanks Wilf, don’t really know what I’m meant to be doing now anyway, that’d be lovely”. Nerys had a faraway stare on her face and answered in a small voice that brought everyone back to reality fairly suddenly. 

“God Nerys, I’ve been a right cow aint I?” Donna spoke gently as she wrapped the shivering bride in a tight hug. “Stood here nattering about sausages and puddin’ after all that, course you’re comin’ with us. We’ll look after you now, don’t you fret”.


	3. A Fool or a Physician

Donna felt like she could sleep for a week and still be tired. Her GP had sent her for some ‘routine tests’ after she’d been to him to see if he could do something for her headaches. She’d thought it was stress, she had good reason too, between the fallout from Nerys’ wedding that wasn’t, keeping the Doctor and Jack out too much trouble, her Dad’s illness and her Mum’s ever sharpening tongue she felt stretched thin. Her beloved Gramps was the only one she felt comfortable talking to about her worsening headaches, well, more like migraines if she was honest, but even then she didn’t want to add to his worries too much and she’d kept her appointment to herself. She’d told her family she was working away for a couple of days and checked into the Royal Hope for a battery of tests she was both relieved and nervous to be having.

She felt more confident after the kind young student Martha had taken precious time from her duties to explain what the jargon meant and what she could expect. Really she was just gonna be lyin’ about a lot and getting prodded with a few needles. ‘Survived worse’ she thought and turned her attention to the window, she could swear it was raining up? ‘Brilliant, now I’m hallucinating’ she mused, ‘either I’m losing the plot or I’ve got a tumour’ her face became grim as she realised just how likely that could be, who knew what having all of time and space in your head could do? She’d fobbed the Doctor off the few times he’d tried to see just how much she could remember from her experience on the Game Station. In fairness she’d been mostly truthful, the memories were scattered and vague, she no longer had any clear recall of knowing everything ever but if she concentrated she could call up information she had no right knowing and every so often she saw things with startling clarity before they occurred. ‘Definitely a tumour’ she thought. ‘Well if this lot can’t sort it that great dumbo of a Spaceman could have a go, he must know something about medicine after all, he’s called the Doctor for Pete’s sake’. 

Donna was shaken from her thoughts and nearly from her bed as the whole hospital shook and the lights went out. No, ‘hang on, the lights are on, it’s gone dark outside, it’s lunchtime, why’s it dark?’ her thoughts raced. Just then she heard a familiar voice. 

“It’s a hydro scoop Jack, that’s what the plasma coils were for” 

“I know that Doc, but whose scooping up hospitals and dropping them on the moon?” came the weary reply. 

‘Oh that’s all I need’ Donna moaned to herself, ‘should have known they’d be about somewhere’. She got out of her bed and started dressing ‘no need for them to get an eyeful ‘n all’. She was just fixing her ponytail when Jack, the Doctor and Martha walked passed the end of her bed. 

“Oi you pair!” she called out “Can’t even get some peace on me sickbed, what’s going on? Did you say the Moon?”

Donna could definitely see why the Doctor was so keen on kissing Jack, that man had serious skills! Genetic transfer or not Donna had thoroughly enjoyed her bout of tonsil tennis with the swaggering Captain. She felt bad for poor Martha tho, seeing Tall, Dark and Moody give her the least convincing snog she’d seen since Veena had dated that postman, who had turned out to be on the other bus, was painful. Watching her get her revenge via the kiss of life had been quite the show however. 

Poor Spaceman, didn’t know where to put himself, he’d pouted all the way back to the TARDIS, muttering about “rubbish boyfriends” who “could’ve put her off” and bemoaning the loss of his precious screwdriver. Getting most of the hospital back in one piece with all but two of its original passengers alive was a bonus though and he’d perked up quite a bit when she produced a bag of jelly babies she’d liberated from the little shop. ‘Fair payment for a job well done’ she thought and watched as the Doctor fished all the red ones out first before offering anyone else the bag.

She’d offered Martha a trip after speaking with the ‘time twins’ as part compensation, part respite. She’d got chatting with Martha while they’d been waiting for the Doctor to check all the Judoon had left. Poor girl was being stretched as thin as Donna between her studies, shifts at the hospital, her family's constant need for a referee and trying to maintain some semblance of a life, she was running on caffeine and adrenaline. A quick trip somewhere amazing would be just what the medical student ordered.


	4. When the Hurlyburly's Done

The Doctor had forgotten how ripe Elizabethan London smelled. Surprising how quickly you adapt though. Martha was fantastic, he’d been worried that kissing her was going to lead to more problems as it had with Rose but she’d dealt with it with much more grace than he’d expected and even got her own back in style. She was also proving a blessing for Donna, he knew she was hiding something from him but having the young doctor on board had improved her mood greatly. As they were flying through the vortex before deciding on a destination the two women were already thick as thieves, ensconced in the galley, cup of tea and biscuit each, chatting away as if they were old friends. 

Martha was ecstatic, she knew no one would believe her at home if she went on about being Shakespeare’s ‘dark lady’ but truly, who cared! She’d met Shakespeare! And she’d seen the Doctor running scared from, an actually tiny in the flesh, Elizabeth I. The murderous witches and desperate hospital had been awful and she had a new-found appreciation for her chosen profession, saved the Doctor’s life twice in one day, bet there weren’t many who could claim that! She still wasn’t sure if she was going to wake up, back at home, her mad experience nothing more than hypoxia fuelled dreams but, even if she was dreaming she was having so much fun. She’d been offered a trip forward to balance out with the one back so she’d asked to see where humanity had spread out to. 

Jack was feeling relaxed, their newest addition was turning out to be a delight. Time was he’d have flirted mercilessly with the attractive young woman, and he wasn’t so changed that he’d gone blind to her charms, but without the biology he’d grown up with he felt none of the pull to consummate every new friendship with sex. He was committed to the Doctor and happy to be, there were a few of his old colleagues from the time agency who’d be choking on their laughter if they’d heard that but that all seemed so long ago and far away now. He smiled to himself as he watched the Doctor enthuse about New, new, new and so on, Earth. Both their girls were asking all sorts of questions, including if there was still shopping and if so, would their visa card still work?! ‘Way to tear down a stereotype girls’ he thought dryly. Still, he wouldn’t be adverse to a nice quiet trip, he and the Doctor could potter around the gadget shops, maybe pick up a few spare parts, while the girls discovered fashion from their far future. A nice meal and maybe a couple of brightly coloured drinks wouldn’t hurt either. 

‘Should have known better, seriously, one trip where we don’t nearly die is too much to ask huh?’ Jack mused as he knelt at the back of the hover car he’d been kidnapped into with Donna. He watched his erstwhile friend trying to convince their driver to head back up and let them out. The Doctor's voice had suddenly broke through on the com panel and Jack was relieved they were finally getting some information. He was less relieved to hear what the Doctor had to say, that kind of avoidance never meant anything good. He hoped Martha was with him, after all, it was her first trip to an alien planet, he didn’t want her to be alone and he knew the Doctor wasn’t great at keeping track of his companions when there was a problem to solve. Still, he trusted that his need to show off would at least mean he kept her in sight most of the time. He didn’t join them in the hymn, feeling a little hypocritical, but he did suggest silent running to avoid whatever was hiding in the smog below. “Like on submarines” Donna had said, he wasn’t sure that it was entirely the same but saw no need in saying so, he wasn’t an idiot, mostly. 

Seeing the sunlight break through from above them was euphoric and Donna had never been so grateful. As the thousands of vehicles made their way up into the fresh air she took a moment to consider the completely mad circumstances she and Jack had found themselves in. ‘6 years to get to the exit! I’m never gonna complain about the North Circular again!’ 

The Doctor’s mood was sombre as he led Donna, Jack and Martha out of the main control room, Boe’s last words sounding over in his mind. “You are not the only” he had said. 

“Bloody cryptic head in a jar” he muttered, “mind you, get to that age you’re bound to be losing it a bit” Donna was following behind the Doctor shaking her head and wondering ‘how the hell does a head in a jar stay alive in the first place?’ 

“Doctor? Was he always in a jar like that? I mean, there aint a planet out there where you’re born just a head, is there? How does that even work?” Donna’s mind was racing with possibilities, the absurd notion of ‘training’ jars lined up on shelves with tiny heads waiting to grow flashed through her mind and she snorted. 

The Doctor looked up and merely said “Well, it takes all-sorts Donna” before turning and smiling sheepishly at Martha and Jack.

“Doctor” sighed Jack and moved to embrace him. “Never gonna complain about the Old Girl again, no matter how rocky the ride!” 

The Doctor chuckled, “I’m gonna hold you to that Captain” but his mirth couldn’t hide his relief at having Jack back in his arms. He’d not been truly worried for their safety in car 456 Diamond 6 until they’d discovered the Macra, then all bets were off. 

Martha moved to hug Donna too. “Donna, you ok sweetheart? Not that I’d complain about being trapped in a confined space with his nibs here but maybe not as an entrée for giant smog crabs!” Donna barked out a laugh as the Doctor scowled at Martha. 

“Oi, watch it” he growled good naturedly. 

“Aw, sorry Red, next time maybe huh?” Jack purred at Donna. 

“Yeah, maybe not eh, tall, dark and broody might pull a muscle scowlin’! She giggled back. They continued to joke back and forth, their mood lightening, as they returned to the TARDIS.


	5. All Her Secret Thoughts

“Donna?” Martha called out, she was apparently alone in the console room, she’d been looking for the Library as Donna had promised to show her the section on xenobiology. “Doctor?, Jack?” ‘Well, that’s magic that is’ she thought ‘this place is huge, should at least come with a map!’ 

“Hullo” the Doctor suddenly appeared from under the console, Martha jumped and put her hand to her chest. 

“Don’t DO that!” she breathlessly stammered. “Could give a girl a heart attack” 

“Nah, perfectly healthy heart you, got years in it yet” The Doctor grinned widely as he moved around the console to face Martha, “were you lost?” he asked, aiming for innocent but edging closer to sarcastic. 

“Yeah” Martha replied, “don’t s’pose you’ve got a map for this place?” she joked. 

“Nah, wouldn’t do you any good anyway, she likes to mix things up every so often, rooms don’t tend to stay where you left them” 

“She, who’s she? Nevermind, I was looking for the Library, Donna said she’d help me find some of the medical texts you’ve got” The Doctor scowled “Don’t look so worried” Martha chastised “I’m not looking to steal any cures from the future, I heard the ‘bad, very bad’ speech! Just thought it’d be interesting to see how other species have developed you know, different physiologies and that. I mean you ‘n Jack have two hearts, that makes a difference in emergency response, who knows what else’ll be different if I have to help anyone else. And” 

“Martha!” the Doctor interrupted, “It’s OK, you can read anything you like, you’re right, it would be useful, and there are already quite a few aliens living on earth, I’m sure they’d be grateful for a bit of specialist care, you could have you’re own practice. Dr Jones; medical care that’s out of this world!” he smirked at her. 

“Yeah, alright, thanks I think” she shook her head at his exuberance. 

“You’re welcome Dr Jones, shall I escort you to the Library then?” he asked. 

“That would be lovely Doctor, thanks” they headed out arm in arm. 

Donna was just wondering if she should go and fetch Martha, “you wouldn’t be moving rooms around again would you sweetheart?” she asked the TARDIS as she placed a gentle hand on the wall next to her armchair. She felt a gentle rush of amusement and smirked, “play nice now, she’s new eh?” but instead of the reassuring reply she expected Donna felt her breath knocked out of her as visions flash through her mind, she put her hands to her temples and pulled hard on the hair there to try and distract from the pain. “Please, not again, no more, it hurts!” she gasped out. 

She saw Jack chained in some sort of industrial space, the Doctor caged and deformed, Martha haggard and alone. Visions of faces she’d never seen all huddled and afraid in dark, ruined houses mixed with images of the sky, filled with floating spheres shooting bizarre weapons at the panicking people below. She caught a glimpse of a man, face fading from old and kind to young and crazed standing on some sort of stage, arms spread wide almost conducting the chaos. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the TARDIS, violated and deserted, a red glow, that was painful to look at even in her mind, bathing the console room and instilling fear so deeply that she was almost relieved to fade into oblivion.

The TARDIS lost her connection to her human and sensed her pain and distress. She sent a message to her pilot and even Martha picked up on the worry as they set off running down the corridor they had taken to get to the Library. They found Donna lying, uncomfortably, at the foot of her usual armchair, head slumped to her chest with tears drying on her cheeks. The Doctor didn’t hesitate to scoop her up and made his way back to the medbay. Jack was there when they arrived, having had a message from the ship himself, and he was already preparing the relevant equipment to scan Donna. Martha felt distinctly overwhelmed by the array of equipment she could see and stood back to observe, locking away details of what was used where for the future. She saw the monitors blink into life but couldn’t decipher the swirls and circles she saw there. 

“Doctor? Any chance I could get one of these in English?” she asked, “I know you’ve got all this wonderful equipment but Donna IS human and I am a Human doctor, I might be able to help?” even before her sentence was finished another monitor blinked on next to her with an approximation of an earth medical chart and Martha began absorbing the information as she would any other patients. “Thanks” she muttered as she read. 

The Doctor barely acknowledged Martha’s request as he and Jack attached the necessary equipment to Donna, apologising to her mentally for having to manhandle her whist she was unconscious again. The Doctor was trying to hide just how worried he was about Donna, she had passed out on first entering his ship, again after dealing with vortex and now again. Not to mention she’d been in the hospital when they’d met Martha and dealt with the Plasmavore, he still hadn’t been able to get her to tell him why. Well now he was going to find out, he just hoped it was nothing more than space sickness, a reaction to travelling in the vortex that he could right with a quick tablet and some bed rest.

“Doctor?” Martha was now at his side while Jack had taken up his post on Donna’s other side, her hand in his and his palm gently smoothing over her tense forehead. “If I’m reading this right she’s showing elevated levels of acetaminophen and the beginnings of liver failure, she didn’t mention her headaches were that bad, she said she took aspirin occasionally and slept them off but these levels are more like she’s been taking an opioid for years.” 

“Headaches? What headaches?” The Doctor asked,

“That’s what she was at the Royal Hope for, tests to see if we could find the cause. She’d been having severe headaches and migraines she said but she didn’t seem too bad, she was chatting to me at the hospital before we moved, wondering if the tests were gonna make her cluck like a chicken or some such, she didn’t say anything about painkillers like this”. 

The Doctor turned to the wall and pulled down another futuristic looking tool from above them. “Jack, love, you’ll need to stand back a mo, OK, I’m gonna give her brain a more thorough scan” 

The machine whirred into life and a soft blue glow encased Donna’s head, she didn’t react and Martha hoped that was normal. Apart from her damaged liver Martha could see nothing wrong and Donna looked as if she was merely sleeping on the medical bench. The machine stopped glowing and in front of them a 3D image of a brain, ‘Donna’s brain’ Martha assumed, appeared in the air in front of it. Martha was in awe of the technology that let her see a brain this way and she struggled not to let her professional curiosity overwhelm her desire to help Donna. She looked at the image closely before hearing the Doctor curse behind her and Jack asking a worried “What, what do you see Doc?” from opposite her. 

The Doctor’s face was grim as he stuck his hands into the projected image, pulled it around and moved his hands out to enlarge it. Jack and Martha could then both see an area of darkness surrounding the hippocampus. It wasn’t solid but it wasn’t a hole either, and from the looks of it it was growing. Martha sucked in a breath, a tumour in that area of the brain was likely inoperable. 

“Doctor, can you fix that? I’m not sure earth medicine can yet? Will you help her?” 

“It’s not a tumour Martha, her brains growing a new gland, it’s gonna link her hippocampus to her hypothalamus and amygdala and incorporate some of her dormant physiology to create a new part of her brain, a very specific part, that she shouldn’t have.” 

Jack caught the Doctor’s eye and through their link he was able to see exactly what this new growth meant for Donna. They agreed to keep as much as possible to themselves until Donna was able to assimilate the new abilities she’d have before telling Martha (or her family for that matter) their exact nature. 

It took a while to convince Martha that Donna had the right to privacy about her condition and that if she chose to tell her then she could be included in any treatment the Doctor would offer. He repaired the damage to Donna’s liver and prepared a batch of painkillers that would be more effective and less damaging for her to use until they could devise a treatment for her perplexing condition. After determining there was nothing else he could do the Doctor went to the console room, planning to take the girls home for a rest. Jack stayed with Donna, singing to her much like the first time she’d been asleep in the medbay and hoping fervently that this time she wouldn’t wake up screaming.


	6. Semblance of a Devil

Martha opened the door onto what was definitely not a back garden of a London suburb. “Er, Doctor, where did you say we’d landed?” 

“Should be right next to Wilf’s shed, don’t tell me we’re in the begonia’s again, Sylvia already hates me for destroying the flower bed last time” a harried looking Doctor emerged from the TARDIS. “Oh, well, that’s alright then, wasn’t looking forward to another slap. Hudson River, unfinished Empire State, I’d say we’re in New York, not New New York, but more like” 

“First of November, 1930” Martha interrupted 

“Blimey, that’s a bit specific, how’d you…?” the Doctor trailed off as Martha waved the newspaper at him, “Oh, well, that’s good, November you said, but the Empire was supposed to be finished by now, wonder what’s going on there?” Martha shook her head. 

“Doctor, we can figure that out later, we need to get Donna home” 

“What oh yeah, but this could be serious, something’s messing with Earth history, and one of it’s most famous buildings too. Donna’ll be fine, best equipment in the universe available in there and Jack can look after her for a bit” The Doctor smirked and got a faraway look in his eye, emotions played on his features, worry, impatience then amusement before he seemed to come back to the moment and smiled over at Martha. “Well, c’mon then, time’s awasting and we’ve got a ferry to catch”. Martha looked at him, very much as a mother would look at an errant child. 

“But what about Jack and Donna, gonna tell them where we’re going?” 

“Already did, don’t worry, we’ll nip over the river, see what the hold-up is and be back in time for tea and scones, right then, off we go”. Martha shook her head again but followed the Doctor towards the jetty where they’d be able to board the ferry heading towards Manhattan. 

Jack’s head jerked as he picked up on the message the Doctor was sending him. He was still taken by surprise sometimes at the mental communication they shared, but he could sense the Doctor's need to do something useful after not being able to solve Donna’s health problems. He agreed to stay on board with Donna while The Doctor and Martha went to investigate whatever they’d spotted in New York, gently reminding the Doctor not to hang around too long showing off and that he was due his own ‘rub down’ when they returned.

Martha couldn’t believe it, the Doctor was some kind of danger magnet, everywhere he went trouble seemed to pop up, and these ‘Daleks’! Well, she’d dealt with obnoxious racists before and that’s what these things were, psychotic, genocidal, alien racists but racists all the same. Even her relief at being identified as highly intelligent was buried under her revulsion that people were being herded up and mutilated this way. The Doctor had taken on a dangerous edge when dealing with these diabolical creatures and she worried for him even a he was saving them all from extermination. She was relieved that he’d been able to help Laszlo but she wasn’t convinced he’d be able to find any kind of lasting peace living that way. Watching the Doctor mourn the abomination the Daleks had created sat uneasy with her and she wondered how he managed to show such compassion to a creature so hell bent on massacring the human race. She’d watched as he’d tried to argue with the other three over how they could avoid anymore death and destruction and felt guilty that she’d expected them to turn him down even as she was proved right. Even the hope she’d felt when she’d realised the Human Daleks were still able to think independently was hollow, those people still died, for nothing as far as she could tell, other than a despotic racists idea of purity. ‘Yeah’ she thought ‘some things really never change’.

Jack had picked up on the Doctor’s distress and disbelief through their bond and tried as hard as he could to reassure his lover that they were gonna be OK and that he’d be able to work out a way to stop the Daleks here too. He conveniently left out that it had been Donna that stopped them the first time they met and she had been instrumental in keeping them safe the next time too. He was still seated by her bedside in the medbay, holding her hand and humming softly, waiting for her to wake up. She’d shown no signs of waking, but also her sleep seemed peaceful, so he was loathe to leave her. He was worried the nightmares she had told him about after their ordeal with Chloe would make an appearance and she would need comforting. Turns out he was right and he silently cursed his own mind for borrowing trouble, as if his worry had brought them on. Donna twitched restlessly before calling out incoherently. She rattled off names he wasn’t familiar with and some he was, screamed “No! Please, Master No!” before sitting bolt upright and clinging to Jack’s shirt. Jack rubbed his arms up and down hers and muttered soothing nonsense to her until her breathing calmed enough for him to make out what she was muttering into his chest. 

“You’re alive, you’re still you and you’re alive, please don’t go with them, please stay away from him, he;s mad, so, so angry and completely mad, don’t make us go there, please don’t”. 

“Hey Red, it’s OK, we’re OK, we’re all still alive, he’s not here, you’re safe now, you’re in the TARDIS, it’s OK, you’re safe, I promise, we won’t go anywhere, OK?” he soothed. Donna relaxed slightly in his arms and he could see her drag herself back to rationality with some effort. 

“Sorry Jack, bad dream again, God! I’m sniffling like a kid, that shirt’s gonna be ruined! Go get changed and I’ll put it on to soak” she stood, a little shakily at first, then seemed to gather her strength, straighten herself up and made to leave the medbay. “Just bring it to the galley when you’re ready, I’ll go and put some coffee on, OK?” Jack to could see the avoidance in her eyes and figured he’d let her get away with it for now, he obediently started to leave to get changed and thought to himself that a chat over their drinks would likely go better than forcing the issue now. 

“Sure thing Red, don’t suppose you wanna come help take my shirt off do ya?” He winked back at her cheekily on his way out of the medbay and was reassured by her “Prawn” comment as he walked away.

Martha’s mood was low as she returned to the TARDIS with the Doctor. She was cheered to see Donna up and about in the galley with Jack but saw the strain in Jack’s shoulders as he sat watching her and on closer inspection, she could see the veil of hysteria underneath Donna’s movements and speech. She sat opposite Jack and accepted the tea Donna offered, glancing at Jack with a raised eyebrow but receiving a slight shake of the head in return. The Doctor was still angry at the way things had gone and had none of Jack or Martha’s instinct to let things lie any longer. 

“Donna!” he barked “What are you doing, you should be resting, you’ve got a ruddy great telepathic centre growing in your brain without any of the necessary DNA markers to stabilise it, I need you to stay in the medbay, like a good girl, and wait until I can figure out how to reverse it before you go gadding about making coffee and cake for anyone! You could drop dead any minute and I’ve had enough genetic abominations today to last a lifetime, just bloody stop woman!” Jack and Martha were agog. 

They both realised that the Doctor hadn’t been aware of what he was saying and Martha in particular was astounded at his lack of consideration for Donna, especially after his long and patronising speech on respecting her privacy. Donna, for her part had gone through several emotions during his little tantrum. She’d been angry, shocked, scared and sad but had circled right back to anger as he’d finally shut up. 

“Doctor”, he voice was low and had a dangerous edge to it. “Don’t you think that a diagnosis should be given in PRIVATE? I am well aware that you’d like nothing better to blame yourself for whatever is happening in my head but if you think you’re gonna use it as an excuse to brood and treat me like a child then you can stick it where the sun don’t shine mister” her voice had not risen from it’s venomous whisper but it rose as she started her next tirade. 

“If you think for one minute I’m gonna let you go messing about in my brain to satisfy your messiah complex then you can think again!” she took a deep breath and turned to Martha, her face softening as she spoke. “Martha, i’m guessing you saw whatever they did, am I dying?” Martha, to her credit, drew on all her professional experience to answer calmly. 

“No, Donna, there’s a growth on your brain, around your memory centre, and it’s spreading, but the only damage we found was due to the painkillers you’ve been taking and the Doctor fixed that”. 

“Thank you Martha, and thank you Doctor, for fixing that, but, if I’m not dying and the worst side effect is a few headaches then I think it best to monitor the growth, I’ll keep Martha up to speed if any new symptoms arise, and we can all just carry on as we were, if you don’t mind. Now, Jack, I’m very grateful to you for sitting with me n all, you have a lovely singing voice you know, but I’m knackered so I’m off for a kip, if you’d be so kind as to aim for Gramp’s backyard and give me a shout when we arrive I’d be very grateful.” Donna turned on her heel and left before any of her stunned audience had a chance to think of a reply.

“Well played Doc” Jack grouched sarcastically before getting up and heading elsewhere too. Martha stayed sitting at the galley table trying hard to find something positive to say to the emotionally raw Doctor that might help. She drew a blank but remained where she was in case he decided he wanted someone to talk to. The Doctor was shell shocked, he sank into a chair at the table and lowered his head to it. He sighed deeply then raised his head only to bang it down on the table top, then he did it again. After three repetitions Martha moved to him and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. 

“Oi now, what’d the table do eh? C’mon now, she’ll get over it, she’s just frightened, she’ll calm down and forgive you don’t worry. In the meantime, like she said, no brooding, you need to get us back to Wilf’s garden so she can visit her family, a bit of normality’ll do wonders for her mood, I’ll bet”. 

“Yeah” he sighed and stood from the table, “Yeah, I’ll do that” he moved to leave the galley and Martha watched him go before following at a distance, she quietly settled into the jumpseat as he moved around the console, silently offering her support and acceptance and hoping it was helping.


	7. The Weariest Worldly Life

Wilf had welcomed them all with his usual cheer and was delighted to meet Martha, a lovely young woman he thought who could help his Donna out “keepin’ those two in line, eh?” as he had said when they’d all sat down to tea in his living room. He was not oblivious to the tension that sat between the group but didn’t push to find out the cause, his Donna had always come to him in the past when she needed to and he trusted her to do the same now. Instead he focused on distracting them from their troubles by asking for details of where they’d been since he last saw them and how they’d met Martha. 

Donna hadn’t thought to warn Martha of the fact Wilf hadn’t known she’d gone to the hospital so felt quite guilty for the shock he’d had when they retold that part of their adventures. She’d looked pleadingly at her friends not to give too many details of her strange health issue and reassured her Gramps that she’d talk to him later. 

“It’s nothing serious Gramps, don’t worry, but it’ll distract from the story, and this is a good’un, ended up on the blimmin’ Moon!”. 

The story telling went on well into the evening and Donna had slipped into the kitchen at some point to make a decent meal for everyone, it had been a while since they’d eaten properly and the domestic task helped take her mind of her troubles, for a little while anyway. After dinner, Martha excused herself saying she should really head home to make sure her family hadn’t imploded without her there to referee, Donna offered to drive her but Jack stepped in. 

“No worries Donna, I can nip her there in the TARDIS, you rest up and have that chat with Wilf yeah? He’s worried about you and you and the Doctor are best placed to put his mind at ease, plus I want to practice my piloting and a short hop is the perfect opportunity”. 

“Alright Jack, thanks, just don’t get yourself stranded in the middle ages or the like!” 

“Red, you wound me, no further out than the Romantics I promise! We might nip in and see Byron, always liked his stuff and he was quite the party animal, or so I’ve heard.” he winked at Donna then went to let the Doctor know of their plans and give him a quick kiss goodbye. He may still be upset about the way the Doctor had treated Donna but he understood it had been out of fear and frustration and he wouldn’t hold it against him for long. Martha just sighed. 

“See you later Donna, if I ever actually get home! Call me if you need anything yeah?” 

“Thanks Martha, I will, same to you yeah? Don’t let your family get to you too much OK?” the two women hugged and made vague plans about meeting up for a drink soon then Martha and Jack left in the TARDIS and Donna was left with an antsy Doctor and a worried Wilf.

Donna looked at the two men waiting for her, “Oi, come on, I aint dead yet!”she tried to joke but it fell flat as the Doctor winced and Wilf became immediately more concerned. 

“What do you mean yet? Donna? What’s wrong, is it summink them aliens did, did they hurt you my girl, is there anything we can do? Doctor?” 

“Whoah Gramps, slow down, I’m alright honest, it was just a bad joke that’s all, really, I’m not dying, I promise” The Doctor winced again and Donna rounded on him. 

“You said so yourself Doctor, apart from the growth I’m fine, so stop acting like I’m gonna fall down dead tomorrow and explain to me n Gramps properly about what you found” she added a sarcastic “please” to her reassurance and sat in her chair to wait for his reply. 

“Growth! Donna, you’ve got a tumour?! How can you say you’re fine, is it Cancer, where is it?” 

“Oi Gramps” Donna didn’t shout but her voice was raised, “just calm down, it’s not a tumour, I’m NOT dying, just let the Doctor explain, OK?” 

“Right, right, sorry love, you carry on son” Wilf focused all of his attention on the Doctor in such a way that he suddenly felt like he was back at school, trying to impress one of his tutors. He shook off the feeling and did his best to explain to the pair what the changes in Donna’s brain would mean for her. 

“So basically, I’m gonna end up with telepathic abilities like yours, or not, ‘cos you don’t know what a fully developed telepathic centre will look like in a human brain. I might be able to use it consciously, or not, I might be able to control it, or not, and I might not even notice anything different or be driven slowly round the bend ‘cos I can hear voices in my head that aren’t mine, that’s what you’re saying?” Donna summarised what had been a far more in depth and technical analysis of her condition by the Doctor in a way that wouldn’t give her a worse headache to think about. 

“That’s it, yeah”, the Doctor agreed glumly. “I’ll keep looking for a way to reverse it or control it Donna but I’m not sure I’ll be able to if I’m honest. I’ve never seen a spontaneous growth like this before, all the telepaths I’ve known were born to it, and every species had different quirks. There’s really no way to predict what might happen”. The Doctor sat back, visibly deflated by admitting his lack of knowledge on how Donna’s life might change.

Wilf was sitting in stunned silence, once again Donna felt the need to change the mood, she just wasn’t sure how. She had a lot of information to assimilate and she wasn’t truly feeling up to being anyone’s emotional support right now. Her immediate burden was lifted by the ringing phone, it was Sylvia wondering if Donna was intending on making an appearance at home and whether she’d need food if she did. Donna tried to placate her mum and promised to be there the next day to help with her Dad’s check up. She wished the Doctor and her Gramps goodnight and went to bed in the guest room Wilf made up for them “just in case”. 

“C’mon son, we’ll make up a thermos and head up the hill. I know it’s nothing on travelling to ‘em but it’s a clear enough night and we should be able to get a good view from up there. I always do my best thinking looking at the stars, puts things in perspective I say” Wilf was busying himself in the kitchen as he spoke to the Doctor, well aware that the other man needed a distraction, if only for a short time. 

The Doctor was quiet on their short trek up the hill, he felt like he’d barely had time to think over the last few days? Weeks? In truth, it felt like everything that had happened since they’d survived the Game Station had been a series of disasters one after the other and he had only just started to process it all. In some ways he was tremendously grateful, he had Jack, not just as a friend and lover, but as someone who could truly share his life. He didn’t feel he deserved even the slightest link to his people after what he’d had to do but he was aware enough of his luck not to curse any hint of happiness he could have. He’d also gained some semblance of a family, a fleeting, human family who would be gone far quicker than he wanted to contemplate but again, he refused to think ill of such a gift. He had also been reunited with one of his oldest friends on Earth and seen how she’d dealt so gracefully with his cruel departure all those years ago. He gave a brief thought to how differently his life might have played out if he’d had the courage to stay, defy the word of the High Council and spend Sarah Janes life with her. He shook his head, nothing good to be gained from wallowing he thought. 

Wilf had prepared a couple of fold out garden chairs and retrieved his telescope and blanket from the rickety looking shed in the corner of the allotment. He gestured to the Doctor to sit and set to aligning his telescope to one of the many constellations above them. The Doctor was grateful for the reassuring and relaxed company the elderly man offered, he smirked to himself, this man was not even a tenth of his age but he gave of such an assured air of wisdom that the Doctor felt comfortable treating him as he would any respected elder. Perhaps that’s why, when Wilf turned to him, holding out a cup of slightly stewed thermos tea and asked his question in such a tender way he actualluy answered. 

“Which one of em’s yours then son?” the Doctor huffed out a deep breath and spent the next few hours pouring his hearts out to the old man, retelling his history on Gallifrey, how he’d run away from his responsibilities, abandoned his people and then, before he’d realised, become the only hope in ending a war so vast the entire universe would have been swallowed whole and completely destroyed. Wilf’s heart broke for the man beside him as he listened to his story. Tears were falling down both their faces by the time the Doctor finished, he looked at Wilf with such desolate features but couldn’t meet his eyes, as if he expected to be summarily dismissed for being such a failure, a danger to those he cared for. Wilf dried his eyes on his shirt cuff, lowered his head so he could look the Doctor in the eye and said two words. 

“Thank you”. The Doctor was puzzled, that was not the reaction he’d been expecting but before he could voice his disbelief Wilf carried on. “I can’t say as I know half of what you must be feeling, and I’d not belittle your grief by saying that we can replace what you’ve lost, but Doctor, I don’t think you’ve accepted just how many people owe you their lives. Not just us, here and now, not just the human race, but all of us, all creation sir, owes its continued existence to you and your sacrifice. We’d have been swallowed up by a war we didn’t even know about, wiped from the sky by creatures that would happily have watched us burn just for the hell of it. I’ve seen a little of what war can do to a person and I reckon you’ve seen more than your fair share. I’m honoured you chose to share that with me and anytime you feel like talkin’, well, like I said, I’m out here most nights it’s clear, and a few it’s not, you’re always welcome to share the stars with me son, anytime”. The Doctor couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat so simply nodded his thanks to Wilf who nodded back, then went to collect his flask from beside his chair. 

“Ah, well, tea’s out, sure sign we’re due back down there. C’mon son, Donna’s taken the bed but the sofa pulls out, that’s if your young man hasn’t got back yet, time we were heading back”. The Doctor was immensely grateful that Wilf, yet again, understood his desire not to dwell on his remembrances and stood to help the man pack up. 

They returned to the house to find Jack and Martha, sat giggling together on the sofa, wearing evening dress and looking as if they hadn’t a care in the world. The Doctor was relieved, he’d been nervous about letting Jack take the TARDIS on his own but it seemed nothing had gone awry. He also admitted that he’d probably treated them both a bit unfairly recently, and having lightened the burden on his hearts to Wilf on the hill was feeling much more in the mood to enjoy their company. 

“Oy oy, looks like there’s a tale to tell here eh?” Wilf joked, then with a jaw cracking yawn, “But it seems like I’ll have to hear it tomorrow, these old bones need their rest! I’m guessing you three will be staying in your ship hm? Well, just remember to lock the back door on your way out, I’ll see you for breakfast in the morning, might see if I can convince Donna to rustle up some of her famous eggs if we’ve any in, g’night all”. With that, he turned and headed up the stairs, three goodnight’s chorusing up the stairs behind him.

Jack looked at the Doctor, he could see the evidence of tears on his face but also that he looked somewhat lighter, as if some of the darkness he tried to hide behind his eyes had lessened. He smiled broadly at him and stood to engulf him in a warm embrace. 

“Right, c’mon Martha, wouldn’t be fair to tell the Doc all our stories before Wilf and Donna can hear them too, I’m taking the old man to bed and we’ll regale them with our fantastic exploits over breakfast, yeah?” he raised an eyebrow in her direction but tried to convey with his eyes that tonight was done and rest was needed. She got the message.

“If you say so Jack, these heels are killing me anyway, good job Donna reminded me to pack a bag when I came aboard else I’d be doing the walk of shame in the morning!” she laughed and followed the two men back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was tired and went to the TARDIS without argument, waiting til breakfast to find out why the pair were back so soon and what the fancy clothes were in aid of didn’t seem too bad.


	8. Masters of Their Fates

Breakfast was a raucous affair. Both Donna and the Doctor had benefited from a good night’s sleep and were at turns delighted, horrified and prideful of their friends exploits the previous evening. Wilf had just dismissed this Professor Lazarus as a greedy madman. 

“He should have looked to helping others with all them brains, not trying to make himself immortal, living forever wouldn’t be a gift to a human, watching as the world grew around you but never growing with it, seems like it’d be torture”. The younger occupants of the table seemed shocked but the Doctor, who had experience of living a long, long time was more supportive. 

“You’re right Wilf, living that long alone isn’t something to take lightly” and it seemed he was in danger of sinking back into a dark mood before Wilf stepped in again. 

“Don’t mean it wouldn’t be grand to share it though, you just gotta have the right people around you, then there’s always someone to watch it grow with you”. The Doctor smiled at Wilf, then at Jack, then at Donna and Martha, who both had soppy faraway looks on their faces. 

“Gramps, you always were a big old romantic weren’t ya?” Donna spoke softly so the barb had no sting. 

“You got me there my girl, life’s about the people you have with you, their what makes it special”. He looked back to the Doctor with a mixture of empathy and warmth that made him seem so much younger and older all at once. The Doctor grinned widely and clapped his hands together starling the group. 

“Right that’s enough of that then, or else you’ll be expecting me to meditate and do yoga next! Where do you all want to go today then?”

“Sorry Doctor, but I’ve promised Mum I’d go with her ‘n Dad to his oncology appointment. I’ll probably want to hang around home for a bit, Dad’s really not well so I’d rather be here on earth in case he needs me, I hope you don’t mind, it’s just I don’t think I’d forgive myself if something happened whilst I was off enjoying myself, you know?” 

“Donna, of course I don’t mind, but if your Dad’s that sick, why didn’t you say? We could nip him into the TARDIS, see what we can do? I’m not saying we could offer a cure but we could do better than your current medicine I’m sure.” The Doctor was dismayed that Donna hadn’t felt like she could tell him about her Dad. He didn’t know the man well, and he was regretting that now, but from what he’d seen, Geoffrey Noble was a good man. Some might say saint for the way he put up with Sylvia but he was well aware that people’s choices in love were often a puzzle to all but the couple concerned. 

“Honestly Doctor, I did mean to tell you” Donna started, “s’pose we just got so caught up I didn’t find the right time. You don’t have to do anything though, I know very well that interfering in people’s lives like that goes against your principles, I couldn’t ask you to do that, not just for me”. 

“Donna” the Doctor's voice was kind, holding no chastisement, “It’s not against my principles to help my friends, just let me n Martha come up with a plan, I don’t think Sylvia would be too happy leaving Geoff in my hands, and we’ll see what we can do, OK?” 

“Thank you Doctor, really, thank you” Donna’s voice was trembling. 

“Yeah well, like I said, don’t go expecting miracles, we might be able to help, that’s all” The Doctor was trying not to raise her hopes too high, cancer was an insidious disease and even his people, with all their advances, weren’t able to guarantee the success of their treatments, sometimes having to resort to regeneration to rid a body of it’s existence. 

Martha had caught up with her family yesterday and after securing herself a few days off from work, using the Lazarus events as reason claiming shock and exhaustion, she was free to join the Doctor and Jack for a few days. Donna had urged them to take a trip somewhere exciting as she would still have to attend the appointment with her parents. She dutifully promised to ask the list of questions Martha and the Doctor had compiled for her and shoo’d them off before she became too emotional again. Wilf was planning on doing a bit of work in the garden before the weather took a turn for the worse so he’d waved off the three travellers and set to digging through his shed for the strimmer and other bits and pieces he thought he might need as Donna set off to her parents house before her Mum ran checking to see if she was on her way yet.


	9. The Croaking Raven

The Doctor looked uncomfortable, “Ahh, what’s up Doc?” Jack asked, well aware of the cartoon origin’s he affected the infamous Bunny’s accent, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Cute Jack, never heard that before!” The Doctor smiled to show he wasn’t actually upset, “It’s just I’ve got a favour to ask you both, that’s all.” 

Martha looked up from her seat at the galley table, “Well go on then, what can we do?” she asked, voice light but not mocking. 

“Well, we’ve been working on Jack’s telepathy, trying to increase his control, shields, awareness and such.” The Doctor paused, when it looked like he wasn’t going to elaborate Martha prompted him. 

“OK, and this is relevant because…?” 

He cleared his throat, “Right, yeah well, I know we asked you to join us, see the universe and all that but there’s a little side trip I’d like to take first. We met this species a while back, The Ood, used as service staff on this remote outpost, only they were sick or possessed or something like and I never worked out what, didn’t get chance at the time, met the devil instead, now there’s a story, it was this” 

“Doctor” Martha cut in, “Story time later, what do you want to do about the Ood?” 

“Yes, right, well, their telepathic, the Ood that is, so I didn’t want to risk Jack on their home world til he had a better grip on his own mind first, can be overwhelming being surrounded by a planet full of telepaths when you’re not used to it, but now I reckon he’s as ready as he’ll ever be so I wanted to look into it, if I can. Plus, what with Donna’s new development I didn’t want to take her there, got no clue how she’d react and I don’t want to risk it until we get a better idea of what’s going on in her head. I know it’s a bit off using her Dad’s appointment as an excuse but I really didn’t want to have to argue with her about it and I don’t want to leave it too long, so I was hoping” 

“Doctor” this time it was Jack who interrupted, “It’s OK, we get it, Donna would have wanted to help, she would have likely hidden any problems she might have until it did her real harm and we don’t want to see that either. I remember how weird those Ood were, it’s a good thing you’re trying to do, don’t worry, I’m sure Martha won’t mind a little detour will you?” he directed his last comment to Martha and she answered quickly. 

“‘Course not, time machine yeah? You’ll still have plenty opportunity to show me the universe afterwards. Let’s go help the Ood, see where we go from there.” 

“Thanks you two, promise we’ll go somewhere special after, Barcelona maybe, the planet mind, not the city. D’you know, they have dogs with no noses, you can tell that joke over and over, never gets old!” The Doctor was dancing round the console as he waxed lyrical about Barcelona’s many virtues, he’d asked the TARDIS to help locate a likely spot to find an answer to the Ood’s problem and followed her lead through the vortex.

Jack’s head was spinning, the Doctor hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d described the overwhelming nature of such a strong telepathic field. He was just about keeping it together and had been jealous of Martha when she’d said she couldn’t hear anything. The pressure made his mood unstable and he went from angry to hysterical to calm and then depressed on what felt like a roulette wheel of emotion about every 5 minutes. He’d felt such immense relief when the Ood brain had been freed and the pressure eased that he may have cried out. The looks he received from Martha and the Doctor certainly suggested as much. 

Martha was horrified, 2000 years into the future and the human race were still using slave labour. She’d felt so badly for the Ood, even more so when the Doctor had asked if she wanted to hear their song and she’d refused. She could already see so much pain, they been mutilated and abused so callously, that she didn’t think she could stand to hear it too. She thought the Doctor understood, he hadn’t judged her for it and she’d been grateful. She’d been shocked but joyful to be able to hear the song of freedom when the Ood brain was freed, she’d wondered how Jack and the Doctor had coped if the song of captivity had been as consuming. 

The Doctor was relieved, for the most part, the Ood problem had been niggling at the back of his mind since he’d left the ‘Impossible Planet’ and knowing he had solved the problem now was gratifying. He’d spent so long fixing the immediate issue and then leaving the follow up to someone else that he’d forgotten how comforting it could be to see things through like this. Of course he’d now picked up another niggle, Ood Sigma had given him a message, one he couldn’t understand the reason for. 

"Your song has changed, Time Lord, her song is ending, all songs end". It left him uneasy and made him more determined to understand the changes happening to Donna, ‘cos really, who else could they mean. It also left him with questions on the true nature of the Oods collective abilities, could they sense time as well? He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, he’d give the Ood time to recover, give himself time to understand Donna’s situation then come back to look for more answers.

Once they had all got back to the TARDIS the Doctor sent them back into the vortex and was ready to set the coordinates for Barcelona when an alarm sounded on the console. “Distress signal” he explained, “The Old Girl’s picked it up, best take a look, Barcelona’ll still be there tomorrow”. Jack and Martha shrugged in unison. 

“Why not?” Martha answered, “getting to be quite the expert at saving people, is that a usual side effect of travelling with you two then?” 

The Doctor chuckled, “Could be, could be, there are worse things though, you could end up horns, or an extra leg, or some sort of alien parasite or” 

“OK, OK, it’s a good thing Doctor, let’s just get going yeah, don’t want to keep our damsel waiting do we?” Martha stopped him before she could think too much about sprouting horns. Jack just grinned at her, chuckling as she shook herself to shift the idea from her mind. 

Sitting in an escape pod, hurtling into a star, Martha was ready to admit saving people may not always be a good thing. She thought about the call she’d made to her Mum, strangely she was reassured about how awkward it would be explaining that one when she saw her again, momentarily forgetting how unlikely that actually was. She was so lost in thought that their sudden change of direction back towards the ship failed to break through the haze until her fellow passenger shook her by the shoulders to celebrate their last minute escape. Once they got to safety she was tempted to kiss the Doctor out of sheer relief, that was until she realised they still had a lot to do. Riley was kinda cute she thought, then quickly admonished herself for thinking like that while they still had doors to open. Her heart was in her mouth listening to Jack as he tried to freeze the Doctor in stasis and she feared the worst when she heard Jack talking to Korwin. The relief of hearing him again once he’d evaded being ‘possessed’ by the star’s consciousness felt like waking from a nightmare. They made it to the bridge controls with bare moments to spare and purge the Star’s energy from the engines. Her heart broke a little when she heard the Captain sacrifice herself with her husband, grateful as she is to be safe again she can’t help feeling like there was more she could have done. 

The Doctor doesn’t want to admit it but he’s exhausted. Being possessed by the star creature was terrifying and all he really wants to do is shower, curl up next to Jack and sleep. He tries to cover it as best he can but Jack knows as soon as they touch again and that in itself is glorious, being able to just hold his lover’s hand, without fear of burning them both. He feels Jack leading him back to the re-materialised TARDIS and can do nothing to resist, not that he really wants to. Martha is obviously concerned but shows her Doctor’s instinct by letting Jack take the lead. He knows she’s worried, and probably curious, and is grateful for her restraint. He leans away from Jack’s strong shoulder briefly, fixes Martha with a proud look and hands over a TARDIS key, “Bout time” is all he says before letting Jack take some of his weight again and following him to their room. 

Jack stops briefly at the console to release them into the vortex, he looks briefly to Martha, “You OK for a little while? I’m just gonna see to the old man here and then I’ll get us back home yeah?” 

“No problem Jack, you look after the Doctor, I’m gonna ring Mum then head for a shower and a nap too. Tiring work saving the day huh?” She reassures him, Jack gives her a grateful smile. 

“That it is” he says before leaving with the rapidly fading Doctor.


	10. Envious and Calumniating Time

The Doctor was trapped, fighting against an unseen enemy, one that was trying to turn his own body against him. He was ready to give in, let them win, when he heard Jack. His brave young lover was screaming at him to hold on, he was coming, just hold on! He felt a surge of guilt for not being strong enough as his control finally gave out, at the last moment he felt strong arms surrounding him, pulling him free from his restraint, banishing the presence that stole his body and mind. He surged awake with a cry and found himself held tightly in Jack’s embrace. Tears were pouring down Jack’s face and he was mumbling in his sleep, repeating phrases of reassurance and encouragement. The Doctor squeezed back and spoke into Jack’s ear. 

“Wake up now love, you did it, I’m OK, we’re OK, you can stop now”. It worked and Jack regained awareness almost as suddenly as the Doctor had moments before. 

“Doc, you OK?” Jack asked. 

“Just fine now lad, thank you” he answered using his returning strength to manoeuvre them so Jack’s head was resting on his shoulder. He wrapped the arm beneath Jack’s neck around him and used his free hand to smooth reassuring circles on his flank. “You really are getting good at using our connection you know” the Doctor complimented his ever surprising lover, “managing not to let the nightmare suck you in too and helping me break free, takes a lot of discipline, you should be proud, I am.” 

“Honestly Doc?” Jack sounded shy, an unfamiliar characteristic for the usually confident young man, “I wasn’t totally sure it would work, it was more instinct than plan” 

“Don’t underestimate yourself Jack” the Doctor countered forcefully “I’m used to bad dreams, I know just how much it takes to beat them, you gave me hope and strength, showed me the way out, I’m grateful. Just don’t force yourself to take too much on, I don’t think I’d deal well with hurting you, even if it was unintentional, OK?” 

“OK Doc, but like I said, wasn’t really a choice I knew I was making” Jack was mumbling again and the Doctor continued to stroke gentle circles along his side and back as he drifted back to sleep. Once he’d dozed off the Doctor placed a kiss on his crown and laid back. Sleep wouldn’t likely return for him but he was content to lie there, holding Jack and allowing his thoughts to wander. 

The TARDIS occupants were alerted to the phone ringing in the console room by the ship, she had chosen to relay the sound, at quite an infuriating volume to their individual spaces and they arrived at the offending items location together. 

“Alright Old Girl, message received, I’m getting it” The Doctor sounded annoyed as he answered the phone, “What is it?” he grunted into the handset. 

“Oi, what’s eatin’ you spaceman? Can’t a girl check on her friends now?” Donna’s exasperated tone was audible to all, not just the Doctor. 

“Sorry Donna” his tone relaxed as he replied, “the Old Girl thought it appropriate to wake us all with a VERY loud rendition of the ringtone, how are you? How’s your Dad?” 

“I’m OK I s’pose, thanks. Dad’s one of the reason’s I called, I’m sorry to ask you to come back so soon but the Doctor's here have said he’s in a bad way, 6 months they’ve given him, and that’s with treatment. I know you didn’t promise anything but if you could try, even just to help with the pain, I don’t want him to die in pain Doctor, he’s suffering enough knowing it’s coming, I don’t know what to do Doctor, my Dad’s dying, please, will you help?” Donna’s voice was filled with tears as she finished and he could hear Wilf in the background offering sympathetic words of support.

“Donna” the Doctor's own voiced softened with grief for his friends pain, “Of course we’ll come, give us some time to arrange a few things and we’ll call you back, when are you?” The Doctor made a note of the details Donna provided, “OK Donna, we’ll be there soon yeah, I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with this, I promise we’ll do everything we can to help. I promise OK, see you soon, Ok Bye.” The Doctor rang off and turned to face the others, tears formed in the corners of his eyes but didn’t fall. He took a deep breath and straightened his spine. “Right Doctor Jones, Captain Harkness, Donna’s Dad’s in a bad way and we need to help, I’m gonna take us to the hospital they saw him at, we’re gonna fix ourselves up an office and see what we can do, OK?” 

“OK” they replied in unison. There wasn’t much else to say as the Doctor set the coordinates and they headed for London.

He really didn’t have time for this, rage filled his senses as he tried to evade the tail they had picked up. ‘Not now!’ he thought as plans rattled through his already preoccupied mind. ‘Can’t I just have a break, Donna needs me and I won’t let her down!’ once he’d worked out who was following them he formed the beginnings of a plan. He was not prepared for Jack’s response to his fledging idea though. 

“You ARE kidding me right, you want to torture us by messing with our DNA, pretend to be human Doctors to treat Donna’s Dad, which by the way would eliminate the TARDIS and her equipment, the ONLY likely way we CAN actually help Geoff, and hide from this ‘Family of Blood’ til they die naturally in a few months. Well you can FORGET it! There’s no way I’m doing that and you can bet Donna’s not likely to go for it either. Even if her Dad wasn’t ill she’d tell you it’s a rubbish plan!” Jack was red faced and panting by the time his rant was over. 

“Alright then Captain” the Doctor made the title sound like the worst kind of insult, “What do you suggest then if my plans are SO unacceptable. What do you think we should do to stop them getting their hands on us and the TARDIS eh? How we going to manage that and help Donna?” 

“So glad you asked Doctor” Jack returned the sentiment in his tone, “I’m pretty certain you and Martha can handle Geoff, that leaves Donna and I, plus the not insignificant resources of UNIT to lure the ever so pleasantly named Family into a trap where we can contain them for the rest of their blessedly brief existence. A temporal stasis field won’t do ‘cos we need them to actually pass time but I’m sure there are a variety of energy fields capable of the task no? Perhaps even one or two already on Earth which I’m sure won’t be too difficult to find out for you and your so called superior intellect”. Jack’s voice softened as he tried to control his frustration, he wasn’t angry with the Doctor, if anything he was scared at just how far he’d been willing to go to keep his promise to Donna and protect them all too. “We trap them, treat Geoff and nobody has to have their DNA stripped to do it, how’s that sound?” The Doctor sensed Jack’s fear and immediately his anger subsided. 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around Jack, not just a pretty face are you?” The Doctor tried to show he wasn’t angry anymore by using levity, it worked somewhat and Jack flashed him a flirty grin. 

“More to me than meets the eye Doc, you should know by now!” 

As predicted Donna had told the Doctor exactly what she thought of his abandoned plan when Jack was explaining the new plan to her. Suffice to say the Doctor had a new respect for the variety of Donna’s vocabulary when she’d finished. They had contacted her from the vortex as once they’d landed the Family would be right behind them. They had formulated the details together and as suggested Donna had made use of her UNIT connections to search for a way to trap their pursuers for their brief lifespan. Turns out it was actually a leftover piece of alien technology from the Doctor’s stint as an advisor in his third incarnation that had offered the answer. A powerful energy manipulator he had used to control a hostile sentient matrix was just the thing, it would allow time to progress but freeze the Family in space, preventing any movement. Donna and Martha had shuddered at the thought of being immobilised in such a way but understood the necessity. They agreed that once the Family was contained Donna would arrange to take her Dad to a ‘specialist’ clinic available to her through her work, which wasn’t completely untrue, and the Doctor, with Martha, would do their best to help Geoff with his illness.

Donna was sitting in the Library, her shoulders were shaking as she quietly cried. She was relieved and distraught in equal measure. The Doctor had examined her Dad and as he’d thought he couldn’t cure the cancer that was going to cause his death. He had however, been able to give Geoff a course of medication that would prolong his life and near eliminate the constant pain he’d been in. 3 years at most the Doctor had said and Donna would have kissed him if it weren’t for his already enormous ego, instead she hugged him hard, thanked him quickly but sincerely and then gone to help her Dad give her Mum and Gramps the news. Sylvia had broken down in tears at their announcement and the Doctor, Jack and Martha had respectfully left the family alone to come to terms with Geoff’s new prognosis. Sylvia had caught the Doctor's arm as he was leaving and, in a move that had shocked him into silence, hugged him almost as hard as Donna. She hadn’t said anything but the Doctor was moved, she’d then hugged Martha and Jack just as hard and they too kept silent in their surprise. They had waited in the TARDIS for Donna who had returned in a quiet mood and headed straight for the Library, her usual choice when she felt the need for comfort and quiet. That’s where Martha had found her and seen the hushed sobs as she processed the events of the last few days. 

“I know it’s daft to still be crying, didn’t think I could to be honest, but I can’t seem to stop now” Donna spoke clearly despite the tears running down her reddened cheeks. 

“I don’t think it’s daft at all Donna”, Martha drew on her training to offer reassurance to her friend without breaking into tears herself, the depth of grief Donna was experiencing tore at her. “It’s a lot to take in, a lot’s changed and a lot hasn’t, anyone would be emotional in this situation” 

“Yeah, thanks” Donna replied “but it’s not just that, is it wrong that I’m angry? Not just at the cancer, but at Dad for being ill, at the Doctor for not being able to cure it? At myself for being so selfish? At anyone who doesn’t have to deal with illness? I can’t help it but I hate it too? Why him? Why us?” Donna’s voice finally broke as she finished her questions and Martha couldn’t stop the tears flowing down her own face as she moved to embrace the older woman. 

“It’s not wrong Donna, I don’t know why this happened to your family but I do know that you’re gonna use this gift you’ve been given. I know you well enough now, you may feel all those things but you’ll give your family your best and make sure they make the most of this extra time. I need you to promise me something though, Donna, you need to promise to let me help you, me and Jack and the Doctor, let us help you while you help your family, OK?” Donna just nodded into Martha’s shoulder and before the two women could separate they were enveloped on all sides by the strong arms of Jack and the Doctor who had been waiting at the doorway since Donna had begun her grieving speech. They stayed like that for several minutes, Donna soaking up the love and support being offered by her travelling companions. Soon though her no nonsense attitude returned and she wriggled out of the group hug. She took a tissue from her pocket, wiped her eyes, blew her nose and took a steadying breath. 

“Right well, enough of all that then, I’m gonna freshen up and then get back to Dad. Think a slap up dinner is in order now he can stomach it, you lot better clean yourselves up too, don’t think you’re gonna get out of it!” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Donna” the Doctor answered for them all. “We’ll go smarten up and be right behind you”. 

The Doctor was feeling conflicted, on the one hand he was pleased he’d been able to end Geoff’s suffering by eliminating the pain he had been feeling. On the other he was angry he couldn’t do more for the gentle, loving man. They had identified the nature of his cancer and it had turned out to be one of the more aggressive mutations. His people had come a long way from the medicine available to Geoff on earth but there were still some things beyond even his abilities and it rankled. Regeneration had probably meant that his people merely stopped looking for a cure and allowed their genetic advantage to solve the problem instead. He had gone to dinner with his adopted family and allowed himself to feel connected to them in a way he thought he’d never have again. The evening had been sad and joyous in equal measure but the looming spectre of Geoff’s illness had eventually been banished as he and Wilf had delighted in embarrassing the women in their lives with stories of childhood exploits. 

Sylvia had admonished Wilf for telling her secrets but Donna had encouraged her father to reminisce and even joined in once or twice to justify her youthful exuberance. Her companions had been particularly taken with the tale of 6 year old Donna taking matters into her own hands when the family holiday had been cancelled. Visions of a young redhead in pigtails packing her most precious items into a small backpack and heading out on the first national express bus she could get onto making them all chuckle. Late into the night goodnight's were exchanged and as her family went to bed Donna escorted other ‘family’ to the TARDIS. 

“You gonna be in for breakfast?” she asked nervously, sure that the Doctor would be itching to move on now he’d fulfilled his promise. 

“You making eggs?” The Doctor asked, he knew Donna would expect him to leave, he himself was surprised that the usual urge to keep moving wasn’t present after such a domestic experience. 

“I could be persuaded, yeah” she answered with a grateful smile. 

“See you in the mornin’ then” he said and he hugged her close before releasing her to Jack and Martha’s attention. Goodnight's were repeated and Donna went back into her mother’s house. She went up to her room, unchanged despite her frequent absences, and barely managed to undress before collapsing onto her bed and falling immediately into a deep dreamless sleep.


	11. The Uses of Adversity

After a very satisfying breakfast of Donna’s eggs, a mountain of toast and enough tea to float a battleship Donna took a moment to chat with the Doctor. 

“Honestly, you don’t have to stay, I’m grateful, truly, but you’ll go spare hanging round here. I’ll let you know how UNIT get on with the Family, you go and take those two somewhere special yeah? They deserve it, and so do you, and don’t think I won’t be expecting a visit, perhaps a souvenir or two!” she had linked arms with the Doctor and began walking him to the TARDIS as she spoke. 

“Anyone would think you wanted rid of us Donna? You had enough of us already?” he joked. 

“Geroff you prawn!” Donna swatted at his arm as she released it. “Mind, it will be nice not to have to prepare a feast every time you need feeding, bottomless pit you are!” The Doctor snorted. 

“Oi, I can’t help my genetic advantages, anyway it takes a lot of energy keeping you lot out of trouble!” It was Donna’s turn to snort. 

“You! You’re the one who usually gets us into trouble first!” 

“Alright, alright, truce?” the Doctor held his hands up in surrender. “The Old Girl could do with a pit stop, we’ll nip her over to the Cardiff rift and top up, we’ll stay in this time-frame just in case you need us, OK? ‘Sides, I think Martha might appreciate a quick trip home too, so everyone’s happy”. The Doctor was pleased with his compromise and Donna accepted it with more grace than he’d anticipated. 

“Thanks Spaceman, not just for that but you know, everything you’ve done, I’m so different now, in a good way, just for knowing what’s out there, it helps”. 

“This isn’t Goodbye Donna, we’ll come visit again soon, you’ll be back out there again” the Doctor hadn’t liked how final Donna had sounded and he tried to reassure her, “Maybe even take you to that beach you’re always on about eh?” 

“I know, Timeboy, it’s just, oh I don’t know, I think about how I would have handled this before and I don’t think I like it, knowing the universe is still out there, carrying on despite all the worst things that happen, it’s comforting in a weird way, makes me feel calmer, if that makes sense? Oh, hark at me, getting all philosophical! See, that definitely wouldn’t have happened before, you’re a bad influence you are!” She smiled and swatted his arm again to take the sting out of her words, her eyes shone with unshed tears, but her smile was genuine. The Doctor held onto the hand that swatted him and squeezed. 

“Donna Noble, philosopher, I like the sound of that.” The Doctor couldn’t help the pride that shone from his face, Donna’s description of how she was comforted by the endless nature of the universe was so close to how he viewed it’s eternal wonder that he couldn’t help but be proud. Donna was fantastic and he told her so. 

“Geroff, flatterer!” she’d protested but he could see the flicker of pride in her eyes and was pleased. “

Yeah, enough of the mushy stuff eh, I’ve got a reputation to uphold” The Doctor stood straighter and donned a serious expression, “I’ll go set the coordinates, tell those two where I am yeah? Don’t think I could handle anymore hugging and whatnot!” 

“Yeah, yeah, the ‘Oncoming Storm’ needs to keep the mystery” Donna smirked as she made her way back to the house, “I’ll tell them to get a shift on, see ya!” Donna waved as she disappeared out of sight into the house. The Doctor grinned to himself and inserted his key into the lock and entered the TARDIS, he made his way to the console and waited for the arrival of his lover and remaining companion.

The Doctor was antsy, Donna was right, he didn’t cope well with staying in one place to long. After dropping Martha off at home he and Jack had parked in the middle of the Plass to let the Old Girl refuel. Jack had decided to go and get them chips while the Doctor pottered around in his workshop come laboratory tinkering with a few bits of junk he called projects. 

Jack returned in a flirty mood and after setting their supper down on a less than sanitary workbench he approached the Doctor from behind, slid his hands around his waist and littered the side of his neck and earlobe with teasing nips and kisses. The Doctor relaxed into his arms and sighed. 

“Mmm, don’t tease lad, I can smell those chips and I’m gonna satisfy that hunger first” he hummed at Jack. 

“Yeah, s’pose I can wait, no one likes cold chips” Jack chuckled as he released his lover. 

After what turned out to be a rushed supper before a long night the Doctor and Jack slept heavily. In what would usually still be called night rather than morning Jack awoke from a nightmare screaming. He was used to reliving his memories in his sleep but tonight had been different, his new found abilities were still surprising them both and tonight’s episode was linked to one he had not be enamoured of. The Doctor sat up next to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. It had shaken both Jack and the Doctor when he’d first experienced this, Jack’s ability to sense disturbances in the timelines was a great deal more sensitive and accurate than the Doctor's. It manifested as dreams (or nightmares depending on the circumstances) and or physical pain. If the change was benign then Jack usually slept through the dream and only realised the implications if he encountered them. If, however, the change caused damage then he would suffer much less pleasant side effects. His nightmares tonight had been linked to their past, present and future and for some reason dragged memories of the Time War with it. 

He saw the Doctor, much younger than today, possibly even his original self, sharing rooms with another around the same age. He saw Donna getting married but not who to, he saw Martha fighting Sontarans and ordering soldiers. Finally he saw himself, crying out to the Doctor as the Daleks approached, the crazed blonde from canary wharf being held back by Donna who did not look pleased. These were what was left of some very disturbing scenes and Jack was at least a little relieved that he didn’t always remember everything he saw, the feelings remained as did the message but not always the images. 

“Someone’s comin’ Doc, they want to hurt you, hurt all of us, and i think they’re gonna get to” Jack slumped into the Doctor's arms, breathing in the calming scent of his lover and trying to reign in the soul deep fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. 

For his part, the Doctor tried to look at the timelines as he saw them but found they were murky, distorted as if being viewed through pond water, he saw a bright flash of something he thought familiar but it was gone too quickly for him to identify it. He pushed aside is unease and focused on soothing his distraught lover, humming old Gallifreyan folk songs and rubbing gentle circles into his broad back.


End file.
